


Вдох. Выдох

by Queen_Immortal, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Когда-то Питер был счастлив с Крисом, но потом все изменилось.





	Вдох. Выдох

**Author's Note:**

> Преканон AU, Питер!центрик, упоминания убийств животных и людей, стекло-стекло.

_— Давай убежим? — сбитое из-за поцелуев дыхание делится на двоих. Один выдыхает, другой вдыхает, губы сталкиваются, вжимаются друг в друга, расходятся — и по новой._

_Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох._

_— Куда? — его руки уже проникают под рубашку, ласкают плечи, царапают соски и живот._

_— Разве это важно? — запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею под поцелуи. — Возьмем мою машину... Закинем сумки в багажник... Я достану денег... И просто уедем. Прочь из Бикон-Хиллз. Подальше от наших безумных семей..._

_— Они не позволят, — сердце сжимает безумной хваткой исполнить его просьбу, но разум тут же охлаждает пыл._

_— А мы и не спросим, — он целует его подбородок, коротко потираясь о поросшую щетиной щеку. — Пожалуйста, давай убежим. Только ты и я..._

_— Я не могу, — пытается выпутаться из чужой хватки, отстраниться, но его тут же ловят и притягивают назад в обжигающие страстью объятья._

_— Пожалуйста. Просто подумай об этом. Хорошо? — он жадно вжимается в него всем телом. — Пожалуйста, Крис._

_— Хорошо. Я подумаю._

***

Разбитое сердце — это больно.

В груди все сжимается в комок, и кажется, что проклятущий орган медленно истекает кровью где-то там, за ребрами. Хочется вырвать его из груди. Хочется выть. Бежать. Убивать.

В полнолуние рот наполняется кровью поваленного зверя, клыки вгрызаются в свежее, еще теплое мясо, а человек внутри что-то кричит, вторя волку, довольному охотой.

Альфа недовольно морщится, встречая его утром у дома. Кидает одежду. Кривится. И бьет. Наотмашь. Просто ладонью, но эхо от удара еще долго звенит в ушах.

— Не смей меня позорить.

Ему плевать. Он хочет выгрызть ее горло и сплясать на костях, потому что это ее вина. Ее война. А умирает он. Его душа медленно гниет от вынужденного предательства — конечно, вынужденного, потому Крис не стал бы сам, он был вынужден... но он даже не попытался сопротивляться.

Он правда хочет его ненавидеть. Хочет забыть ласковые поцелуи за ухом, низкий смех и вспыхивающие серебром глаза во время оргазма. В голове зудит: «Он — охотник. Он — враг. Он — предатель», — а сердце тревожно сбивается с ритма, стоит заметить похожую фигуру в толпе.

Он не может его ненавидеть.

И поэтому однажды это его убьет.

***

Когда Пейдж умирает, ему даже жаль Дерека. Мальчишка настолько пропитан виной и отчаяньем, что, кажется, вот-вот переродится в одного из темных духов, которые любят питаться болью. Он сверкает голубыми глазами и плачет как девчонка, прощаясь со своей чистотой.

Сестра говорит какие-то пафосные глупости, и ему охота вцепиться в ее плечи и как следует встряхнуть. Красота? Невинность? Где было ее утешение, когда он убивал для стаи? Где было ее сострадание, когда он пытался выцарапать глаза, чтобы больше не видеть свое отражение? Где она была, когда он нуждался в семье? Почему, когда он умирал от тоски, все, на что ее хватило, это пощечина? 

Так и незатянувшаяся рана сочится кровью, воспоминания, проникающие в его сны, хуже кошмаров, но он не может кричать. Его лишили этого права. Он может тихо скулить в тишине своей спальни, но спустившись на кухню, должен играть веселого дядюшку и послушного брата.

Фотографии Криса давно сожжены на костре.

Ему кажется, что он сжег и себя тоже.

***

Коринн пахнет песком, бензином и порохом. В этом запахе столько знакомого и нужного, что он даже не думает, прежде чем упасть в чужую постель.

У нее холодные руки, тонкие пальцы, высокая грудь, которую так приятно ловить ртом, и большая родинка в форме пули не бедре. Когда он трахает ее, Коринн стонет, тянет ближе, сжимает руки на его заднице и тихо рычит, требуя быть грубее.  
Он рад выполнить эту просьбу, потому что все не так.

Тело под ним слишком мягкое. Губы слишком пухлые. Касания слишком нежные. Ноги слишком изящные. Ни углов, ни темной дорожки волос от пупка к паху. Ни щетины, ни серых, как пасмурное небо, глаз.

Оргазм выворачивает его наизнанку. Когда Коринн засыпает, он выскакивает из кровати, спешно одевается и уходит, бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Талия снова встречает его на крыльце, одаривая недовольным взглядом.

Резкий удар, рывок, когти вонзаются в затылок — он кричит. Только не это, только не те воспоминания, только не он, это все, что ему осталось, пожалуйста, Талия, нет, не надо, пожалуйста...

Он приходит в себя в своей же постели, подушка выпачкана в крови, а от одежды и кожи доносится тонкий женский аромат с примесью чего-то дикого. От резкой смены положения голова идет кругом, боль барабанной дробью прокатывается от висков к затылку, и он едва успевает добежать до ванной, прежде чем его выворачивает в унитаз.

Что бы он ни делал накануне — это не сработало.

Сердце все еще словно в тисках, руки сжимаются в кулаки, стоит представить родное лицо.

Жаль, что оборотни не умирают от алкоголизма.

***

В доме появляется знакомый запах, и поначалу он думает, что сходит с ума. Запах пороха, оружейной смазки и леса въедается в ноздри, перебивает все остальное, мерещится в коридорах и ванной, доносится с кухни, а порой даже с обивки любимого автомобиля.

Когда он чувствует тот же аромат от Дерека, тайком возвращающегося со свидания, все встает на свои места.  
Злорадство буквально сочится из его слов, ликование и сарказм мешаются в дикой коктейль, но Талия игнорирует его намеки. Как и всегда.

Он просыпается от кошмара — тяжесть чужого тела все еще ощущается кожей, губы фантомно щиплет от яростных поцелуев, а зад как будто саднит от рваных толчков. Пошатываясь встает с постели, голова кружится, кашель душит горло, а когда удается распахнуть дверь...

Огонь устремляется в его спальню, чудом не опалив его самого.

Он слышит крики. Дети. Взрослые. Из дома не выбраться. У лестницы сталкивается с Талией, которая, жутко кашляя, рвется назад, на полыхающий алым второй этаж. Он обхватывает сестру за плечи, толкает ее прочь от пламени к подвалу — там есть шанс переждать.

Глаза слезятся от дыма, изо рта вместе с кашлем вырываются брызги крови. Он пробует выбить входную дверь — удар, второй. Что-то не так. Что-то мешает. Снаружи доносятся чьи-то ликующие крики и одинокие выстрелы в воздух.

Охотники.

Его затапливает ярость. Запах от одежды Дерека. Беспечность сестры. Языки огня лижут его кожу, тут же вздувающуюся пузырями, он пытается закричать — его вой поглощает пожар.

Когда потолок над ним обваливается тлеющими осколками, погребая под собой, часть его рада.

Умирать больно, конечно, но просыпаться в пустой постели больнее.

***

Не пошевелиться. Не двинуться.

Тело сковал паралич, пока остатки того, что было им, медленно тлеют и догнивают под присмотром сердобольных врачей и усталых медсестер.

Никого нет. Нет семьи. Нет стаи.

И его тоже нет.

Ему хочется завыть. Ему хочется заплакать. Ему хочется вырвать чье-нибудь сердце.

Все виноваты. 

Как больно.

Налакаться их крови… Выпотрошить… Переломать кости… И смотреть, как мучаются… Прямо как он.

Пускай все страдают.

Он давно мертв.

Дайте ему умереть.

***

Его реальность сейчас — вспышки.

Болезненное, мучительное обращение в очередную луну, позвавшую его на охоту. Лес. Полусгнившие листья под ногами. Кровь. Теплая, вязкая... человеческая. Она наполняет горло, струится по венам, и он вдруг... просыпается. Его затапливают инстинкты. Чужие, но знакомые. Вести. Обращать. Защищать.

И опять тишина.

Погоня. Детишки, решившие поиграть в сверхъестественное. Знакомый запах. Дерек.

Тишина.

Ощущать Дерека и правильно, и неправильно. Он неправильный. Чужой, посторонний. Не такой. Взрослый. Жестокий. Грубый. Похож на Талию так, что буквально разрывает от противоречивых желаний: то ли подставить горло, то ли вырвать ему гортань. Но он, вроде, семья.

Тишина.

Крис. У него усталый взгляд, многодневная щетина и та же уверенная хватка на пистолете. От него не пахнет женщиной. Только оружием и аконитом, и абсурдно хочется это отпраздновать. Вот только он теперь скорее чудовище, что Крис привык убивать, чем мужчина, в которого был влюблен. Если был.

Тишина.

Месть сладка. Животный зуд внутри утихает, когда тело Кейт падает на пол, но взгляд — знакомый, разочарованный — обжигает и причиняет куда больше боли, чем огонь, разожженный коктейлем Молотова. 

Умирать так привычно.

Хорошо, что не совсем.

***

_Дверца машины хлопает, отрезая их от остального мира._

_— Ты снова безумен?_

_— Нет. Смерть — это перерождение. Считай меня новым человеком._

_— Хорошо, — Крис щурится и проводит рукой по седым волосам._

_— Мне жаль твою дочь._

_— Спасибо, — тихо шепчет он в ответ, все еще отводя взгляд._

_— Я рядом, если нужно, ты же знаешь? — слова даются сложнее, чем можно себе представить._

_— Ты не ненавидишь меня? — после короткого молчания спрашивает Арджент._

_— Я должен?_

_— Я предал тебя._

_— Я убил твою сестру._

_— Мы — идеальная пара._

_— Вот именно, — в ответ на эту ремарку Крис смеется, и он позволяет себе окунуться в его голос. Из него исчезла юношеская звонкость, он низкий, бархатный и вязкий, как дорогое виски._

_Что-то меняется — они устремляются друг к другу, словно по сигналу. Впиваются в губы, жадно, голодно, привыкая дышать друг за друга, как умели когда-то._

_Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох._

_Руки заново оглаживают прежде знакомые черты лица, ныряют под тонкую ткань футболок и требовательно прижимают ближе._

_— Питер, — хрипло выдыхает Крис._

_— Что?_

_— Давай убежим?_

_Он тихо смеется в поцелуй._

_— Давай._


End file.
